


Help from Above

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prelude.  Adam and Kris need a little intervention before their romance begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Awww...this is one of my personal favorites. :)
> 
> It's another old fic that I'm posting here.

Jacob looks down at the latest urgent issue on the computer screen. This is not good he thinks to himself. The boss is not going to like this one bit. He grabs the other papers in the "problems' tray and heads to the conference room for their daily meeting. There are six of them on the rescue squad. Their job is to fix the mistakes others make, newbies they are called. Sometimes they take a couple of hours, sometimes years, and every once in a great while they don't get fixed at all, and those are the saddest days here. Thankfully, it's only happened once before for this particular group. That one time was more than enough.   
  
Everyone is in place when Jacob takes his stool. "There isn't a big list today. The training must have gone well."   
  
They run down the list, matching the expertise of each member with a problem file.   
  
"This is the last one," Jacob says, "and it's a dozy." He glances at the last sheet. "Adam lives in LA. He's gay and currently unattached. Kris Allen lives in Arkansas and," he pauses before blurting out, "married his wife earlier this year."   
  
There are gasps around the room and everyone is looking at each other.   
  
"This is a disaster," Eric yells.   
  
"How could this happen," Christina swipes a tear from her eyes.   
  
"We will never be able to fix this now," Kayla whines.   
  
"Quiet," comes the command from Tommy, the boss. Although small in frame, he demands attention when he speaks. "Let me think."  
  
Everyone goes silent and they stare at Tommy with hope in their eyes. They've only "lost" one case but it was enough to know they don’t want it to happen again.   
  
"Tell me about each of them," Tommy says.  
  
Jacob reads from the sheet, "Adam has been singing since he was a boy. He's currently starring in a play in Los Angeles, but desires to be a rock star. He fell madly in love for the first time with a man named Brad but, as we all know, they weren't soul mates. Although they are still very close. He's a nice, well mannered young man but has no qualms saying what's on his mind."  
  
Christina asks, "Has he had a lot of relationships prior to that?"  
  
"Well," Jacob stammers, "nothing serious but he's had a lot of one night stands and casual dating."  
  
Tommy speaks again, "Now Kris's story."  
  
"Kris was a missionary and goes to college. He plays quite a few instruments and secretly longs to be a singer songwriter. His wife Katy was his high-school sweetheart. They've been married a few months. He's very nice and soft spoken and most importantly he's open minded, which will work in our favor nicely," Jacob says.  
  
"He's a real southern gentleman," Kayla smiles.  
  
"We need to use their passion of music to bring them together, but how? They seem to be on very different paths," Tommy says. "What are their plans?"  
  
Jacob looks down at his sheet, "Adam is planning to move to New York and try out for Broadway. And Kris will probably stay in Arkansas and pursue his music from there."  
  
Tommy gets agitated. "That just won't work! This is going to be a challenge and we will have to work together."  
  
They all huddle around going over strategy, deciding who will do what, and trying to plan for every roadblock.   
  
Someone says, "Ever hear of the show called American Idol?"  
  
That puts everyone in a dizzy of excitement. It will be one of their most difficult projects but in the end they work out a plan.   
  
Shortly after, the doors labeled "Last Chance Cupids" open and they all fly out of the room with Tommy yelling, "Remember, let's keep the arrows sharp and our aims true. We can't have another misfire on these poor souls!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cupids start phase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old fic that I'm posting here

**Meeting at the Last Chance Cupids Headquarters:**  
Tommy looks at the cupids gathered around the table. It's their second meeting and they are discussing specific strategies for getting Adam Lambert and Kristopher Allen together. How could the new cupids make such a mistake with these two? Where were their supervisors when the arrows were flying? His team is really up against a wall on this one. He looks at their charts and his heart breaks, knowing they are perfect for each other. They are true soul-mates. This plan just has to work but he's really worried if they can pull this off. The other couple they failed to unite had almost destroyed his team. He doesn't want to think about what would happen to them if they have a second failure.  
  
"Sir," Kayla says, "I've visited Adam when he was recently out in the desert and I delivered the first arrow." Kayla was in charge of their professional lives. Normally her arrows would help people decide on complete career changes to help put them in the path of their true love. However, in this case, she just needs to get Adam and Kris thinking a little differently, not change them entirely. "I planted the seed for him to audition for American Idol in San Francisco. Then I traveled to visit Kris. Kris is about ready to give up his music and go on a different path so he was a little more difficult but I was able to get a really clear shot and I delivered the second arrow. He will be auditioning in Louisville. Both arrows were successful hits." Everyone smiles and claps and Kayla blushes with the praise.   
  
"Excellent job Kayla," Tommy nods to her. In all honesty, this was probably the easiest part, getting them to audition. They still don't really have a plan for Kris's sexuality or his marriage but first things first. There is so much work to do to get these two souls together. If only the fairytale books were right and they only had to shoot an arrow of love at each person. It would be so easy but destiny and fate rely on all the other little things the books don't mention.  
  
Jacob looks at the plan on the sheet, "Okay so step one is complete. On to step which is friendship." He looks down the table, "Eric, you're in charge of that."  
  
"Since we have alot of obstacles for them, I was thinking they need to spend as much time together as possible. Jacob, since you’re a computer wiz do you think you can set up the Fox system to have them matched up as roommates?”

Jacob’s face breaks into a big smile, “Absolutely, It’s perfect.”

Eric smiles, “Great. I’m also thinking it would be good if they didn’t speak until the rooms are assigned. This way they will be stuck with each other, so they will have to try to get along. It could minimize our risks this way.”   
  
All the heads are nodding except Tommy. Tommy flutters his wings and goes to the window, staring at the clouds lost in thought. The problem is Kris is exactly Adam's type so they need to make sure Adam behaves so Kris sticks around. If they room together do they run the risk of running Kris off scared? It would give them the perfect opportunity to get to know each other. They can't use the love arrows yet, not until everything with Kris's wife is settled. Tommy flies back to the stool and picks up the chart. He reads Adam's background. Yes, he's convinced Adam will be fine. They can use Kayla to make sure the boys do their best so they can stay roommates for as long as possible, but they can only control so much. Cupids can give humans the nudge but the humans have to follow through.  
  
Tommy nods his approval at Eric and they all fly out. Tommy looks down at the chart and then at their pictures. Somehow, someway this has to work.  
 

* * *

  
Adam gazes at the sky and knows he needs to do something drastic. He feels like his life is passing him by, like he's existing but not living. He has a good job, the best job he's ever had, but it's not enough. He and Brad just broke up and he's still not over it even though he knows it was the right thing to do. They are on different paths, and he will always love Brad, but he needs to move on. He's not happy, not satisfied, with any aspect of his life. The only thing that really makes him feel whole is when he's performing his own music. He's had a few auditions but mostly people tell him he's too "theatrical" , and he knows what they are really mean. One indy label was very close to signing him but they wanted him to hide his sexuality and there is no way Adam would ever be happy living like that.   
  
He walks back to the table and looks at the paper. American Idol was having auditions at Cow Palace in San Francisco next week. Is this the sign he's been waiting for? In order to go on the show he needs to quit his job. His father will kill him. He's 26 and he has nothing to show for it. No car, a tiny apartment, no money in the bank, but he does have great clothes and great friends he thinks with a smile. However, clothes won't put food on the table or a roof over his head. His conscience is telling him to go for it. "Fuck it," he says to the empty room. He has nothing to lose. Best case scenario is he makes it a couple of rounds until the TV voting starts. He doesn't believe for one second America will vote for him, he's a little too wild and crazy, but maybe a producer will spot him and give him a chance. If that doesn't work out, it's time to try his luck in New York.  
 

* * *

  
"You need to start thinking about getting a real job, Kris," Katy says while standing at the stove cooking dinner.   
  
Kris is seated at the table and he cringes at Katy's statement. He knows she's right but he's not ready to give up on his music just yet. He wished she understood how much it means to him. They don't have any kids yet so now is the time for him to try to make a career out of it, but he knows he's running out of time. There comes a point in life when you just have to grow up.   
  
The phone rings and he hears Daniel, his brother, on the other end, "Kris, we're doing it, we're really doing it!"

Kris can sense his excitement but he has no clue what Daniel is talking about. "Doing what," he asks.  
  
"Trying out for American Idol and you're coming with us!"  
  
Kris frowns, "American Idol? Dude, what's gotten into you?" He sees Katy turn around.  
  
"Come on, it will be fun! If nothing else, it will give us some memories. Seriously, Kris, come with us. What do you have to lose?"   
  
Kris is quiet for a minute, "Nothing," he replies. "Nothing at all. I'm in. Give me the details." He grabs a pen and paper from the counter and jots down the notes.   
  
He hangs up and looks at Katy, "In case you couldn't figure it out, I'm trying out for American Idol. Auditions are in a few days." He sees the sadness in her eyes. "This will be the last hurrah. I promise. If this doesn't work out, I'll finish school and get a regular job."   
  
She smiles at him and walks over to hug him, "Thank you."   
  
He's left wondering why he feels disappointed with Katy's response. Why couldn't she be excited for him and wish him luck?

* * *

Adam is going nuts waiting for his audition. He's been up way too long and on very little sleep. This just has to work. He's beginning to wonder if his Dad was right when he said he was crazy. Then he hears his name. He sees Ryan at the door, so weird seeing him in person after watching him on TV. His adrenaline is flying, not from nerves but from excitement. Randy tells him not to be scared and he chuckles and assures them he isn't scared and that he can sing. He wants to blow their socks off. They ask him what he's going to sing and he says, "Rock With You". Fuck, he started too high. He wonders if they will let him start again and thinks he probably just blew it.   
  
They let him do another song so he does "Bohemian Rhapsody". He thinks he just nailed it but then he hears the word "theatrical" from Simon's lips and he knows where this is going. He's not even going to Hollywood. He knows he should keep quiet but this is his life so he asks them if it's something he could work on. He watches as they discuss him. At least he has Paula on his side. He remembers his first concert was Paula's show and he wanted so badly to be on stage like that. So weird he's standing here in front of her as he watches her fight for him to get to the next level. They agree to send him to Hollywood and he's so thankful he doesn't even remember what happened afterwards. He knows he almost forgot his golden ticket. The rest of the day is a blur. He needs to get home and strategize about what he's going to do. This is it. His shot. He closes his eyes and thanks the universe for it.

* * *

Kris hears his name announced and walks into the audition room, where he sees the judges sitting behind a table. Some woman asked him if he thought he was the next idol and he stammers before being honest and saying, in his own way, probably not. Sometimes he wishes he could be more confident but it's just not in him to be boastful. He hopes he can make some money to continue pursuing his love of music but he's not betting on much. He has no illusions about how this will all go down.   
  
He sings "A Song For You" and then the judges criticize. He figures he'll be out of there in a few minutes. College. Jees, he doesn't want to think about it. They argue he doesn't have the star power, confidence, blah blah blah. He thinks he's going to throw up. Finally they give their votes and, Kris is shocked. They pass him to the next round. He can't believe it. This could be the big break he needs. He doesn't think he can win, but maybe, he can get something out of it. It's his last chance and he has to give it his all.

* * *

  
Kayla and Eric are way in the back watching the proceedings during the Hollywood rounds. They are the only cupids needed so far. The others expertise aren't needed until later. They are there to witness the progress and report back, or intervene if necessary. So far, so good. Both boys have made it to this point and they haven't met yet.   
  
Eric watches Kris's face when he first hears Adam warming up. There's a stunned look on it as he stares across the room at Adam.   
  
"Kris has just heard Adam," Eric whispers to Kayla.  
  
"Yeah, I saw. It's a good plan. Get him interested in the music before they meet. Nice job." They bump fists and their wings flutter. They turn to watch them some more. Neither one has ever been so nervous about a case before. They are both thinking that someone should lose their arrows over this.   
  
They watch Adam as he watches Kris practice. He's carefully studying Kris's profile as he closes his eyes and sings. They watch as Adam smiles at something someone next to him said but his eyes never leave Kris.  
  
"Excellent, this is going very well so far. They've piqued each other's interest," Kayla's excitement showing on her face. "Tommy will be pleased." She watches Eric nod in return.

  
  
* * *

Great, Adam thinks to himself, he's going first. He needs to make a strong impression so they will remember him. He sees the faces on the judges and he thinks they like it. The audience seemed to like it. Just as he was leaving the stage he makes eye contact with the cute, brown-haired man and he smiles. He watches the other man smile in return.   
  
Adam is dying to know more about him. He's perfect: small and young with an easy smile. He's already had one sleepless night dreaming about that mouth. He does some asking around and learns his name. Kris Allen, such a plain name for what he is sure is not a plain man. He also learns he's from Arkansas and Adam does love a southern gentleman. He also learns he's straight and married. There goes that but it doesn't mean he can't admire the view.   
  
He sees Kris turn the corner at the end of the hallway. Finally he can introduce himself. Kris starts to smile at him but before they meet Matt comes flying around the corner.  
  
"Dude, wrong way," Matt laughs.   
  
"Oh," Kris replies. He glances at Adam and feels his cheeks flush. He's so stupid sometimes. He turns and follows Matt. He's glad he didn't have to talk to Adam. If he's honest with himself, Adam intimidates him. A lot. Adam Lambert, the man who will win Idol this year, Kris has no doubt. Kris thinks he's incredible. He's such a star already on the stage and there's nobody even close to his talent. Maybe he can pick up some pointers just watching him. Maybe, he could talk to him and get some advice. Others in the competition seem to gravitate to Adam, maybe he should follow suit. He sighs quietly thinking maybe another time.

* * *

"Did you see the look on Kris's face ? Adam has his attention,” Eric says to Kayla.  
  
"I know," Kayla's wings flap excitedly.   
  
"Tomorrow is the room assignments. We already know they are going to be picked to share a room. Why don't we call it a night? It's a big day tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow," Kayla says as she starts her flight to rest for the night on Adam's shoulder. She looks behind her to see Eric flying towards Kris ready to take his perch. It's a good thing they're invisible Kayla thinks. Adam and Kris would look pretty silly with cherubs hanging on their shoulders.  
  
The next morning Kayla and Eric meet outside in the hall before Adam's door.   
  
"It's time," she whispers.   
  
"Yes, it is," Eric says. He can tell she's as nervous as he is. Adam and Kris are so different. He planted the seeds. He just hopes they take root.

* * *

Both Adam and Kris find out they've made it to the top 36. Adam's waiting in his room for his roommate to show up. He hopes it's someone who can handle sharing a room with a gay man. He doesn't relish the thought of some straight uptight asshole trying to save his soul becoming his roommate.   
  
Adam is startled by the knock on the door. He walks over and puts his hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, he opens it, "Hi I'm," the words dying on his lips as he sees Kris Allen standing on the other side, guitar thrown over his back. Kris is looking at him with a crooked little smile. Why oh why does he have to room with the one cute guy? It doesn't matter that Kris is married or straight. Adam still has a crush on the guy.   
  
"Adam Lambert," Kris finishes. "I know who you are. I'm Kris Allen," Kris holds out his hand and watches as Adam reaches out to shake it. He ignores the little tingle going up his arm. "We're going to be roommates."   
  
"Sorry, you just caught me off guard. Come in," Adam says and walks back into the room. "You can have your pick of the beds. The bathroom is awesome and, um, I may have taken up a lot of counter space," Adam says shyly.   
  
Kris drops his gear on the closest bed and walks to the bathroom. He sees Adam didn't lie. He took up almost the whole counter. It's okay, he only has a couple of things to put there. Adam can have the rest. "What is all this stuff?"   
  
"Hair products, make up, skin creams, basically anything I can buy," Adam answers. "Sorry, I like stuff I guess." He shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"It's fine. My wife has a lot of stuff too. I don't know what her stuff does either." He sees Adam smile. "You guys should get together and compare notes." He hears Adam chuckle.  
  
He walks back to the bed and watches Adam from the corner of his eyes. Adam has stretched out on the other bed, one arm flung behind his head.   
  
"You're really good," Kris tells Adam as he's unpacking. "I've watched you during the auditions so far. You should probably win."

Adam laughs, "I'm not exactly the American Idol type. I'm just looking at this as an opportunity."   
  
"Why aren't you the type?"  
  
"Duh, because I'm gay and proud of it. America will never go for a gay guy wearing make-up and jewelry and vote him as their Idol."   
  
Kris looks at him full on, "Maybe you should have a little more faith and not sell people short. If you give them a chance, they may surprise you."  
  
Adam looks at Kris and thinks this could be trouble. Cute, nice, accepting, and best of all, philosophical. Too bad he's not gay. He'd be perfect.

* * *

"Everything seems to be going according to plan," Jacob announces at the next meeting. Adam and Kris have made it to the top 13. Best of all, they are getting along wonderfully, better than they could have hoped. "If they can manage to stay on for the Top 10, then they will spend the summer together touring."   
  
All the cupids are excited about this prospect. It would be perfect for them to spend a summer together. Jacob's emergency buzzer goes off and he flies off to his computer. He waits for the print-out wondering which case is having the emergency. His face falls when he sees it. He rips it off and speeds back to the conference room, clipping his wings against the corner.  
  
"Disaster has struck," he announces to the room. He flies right to Tommy and gives him the latest news. Everyone watches Tommy's face fall. They need to do damage control, stat.  
  
"It seems pictures of Adam in drag and make-up, kissing his boyfriend have surfaced," he hears all the cupids gasp. "He's bound to be voted off this week, and before the tour. We need to come up with another plan."  
  
Just then Lindsey speaks up, "I know I missed the first two meetings while finishing the last case but I've read up and I think between Kayla and I we might be able to minimize the damage." Lindsey is in charge of giving people an extra boost of courage. "It might not be as hopeless as we think. Adam doesn't seem like the type to just throw in the towel. I can't imagine him going out without a fight."  
  
"Yes," Tommy says. "I see what you are getting at. Maybe we just give Adam a little something extra this week." He sees hope coming back to the faces at the table. "Kayla, Eric, and Lindsey. You will leave now. Let's see if we pool our strengths if we can't help this boy get past this week. If not, we'll regroup and come up with another plan."

* * *

Kris and Adam walk into their room at the mansion. "Holy shit, it's huge!" They got along so well sharing a room at the hotel that they decided to room together at the house.  
  
"I know right," Adam squeals. "Go check out the bathroom."   
  
"Why are there two toilets?" He presses the button to see a spray of water shoot up. "What the fuck?" He hears Adam cracking up laughing behind him.   
  
"Its a bidet," Adam says, his eyes sparkling. "You know, it cleans you after you're done."   
  
Kris feels his face heating. He's heard of it but he's never seen one. "It looks like it would hurt," he says.   
  
Oh Adam is going to have fun with this. "Nah, it won't hurt. It's softer and gentler than it looks. Of course, if you had one that was broken then it could be hard and rough." He watches Kris flush. He loves teasing Kris. It's so easy and he goes along with it. Adam usually keeps himself at arms length around straight guys. He tries hard to not make them uncomfortable, but it's so natural to just be himself.  
  
Kris teases him right back, "Yeah well sometimes a little pain is good."   
  
Adam loses it with laughter. "I'm so glad you're my roommate."   
  
"Me too," Kris answers honestly. "Holy shit, look at this counter. Maybe I can actually have some space this time," Kris winks at Adam.   
  
"Don't count on it. You know me, I'll just buy more stuff on our next day off."   
  
The phone rings and Adam goes to answer it. "Hey Jill, what's up," he answers. Jill Hudson, the publicist for the show was on the phone. Adam really likes her. "Now? Yeah, okay. Can you tell me what this is about? Is the car here now? No problem. See you in a bit."  
  
"What was that all about," Kris asks. He's leaning against the bathroom door frame with his arms crossed.   
  
"Not sure. She wouldn't tell me. Just that there's a car downstairs to take me to her office. I wonder what's going on."   
  
"Well, whatever it is, good luck," Kris tells him. Adam nods, grabs his jacket and then he's out the door. Kris does not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Lindsey is sitting on Adam's right shoulder, Kayla on his left. They are on their way to Jill's office.   
  
"So, I'm going to shoot him right after Jill tells him what's going on," Lindsey says as she pulls out her arrow and cloth and starts cleaning off the sharp point. "If he's feeling beat up, this will give him a little boost of confidence.   
  
Kayla is nodding at her. "Good idea. A little extra something won't hurt. Poor boy's going to need it."

* * *

Adam walks into Jill's office.   
  
"Hey Adam. Please take a seat and shut the door," Jill says. Adam gets his first sense of foreboding. Jill is usually open but she's all business right now.   
  
"Must be serious. So, spill it. What's going on?"  
  
"Have you been online today?" The show encourages the contestants to avoid the internet, blogs, and everything else. You need to have a pretty thick skin to navigate it, but they know Adam uses it for research. He's used to rejection and criticism from his years in theater.   
  
"Not yet. Kris and I have been too busy moving into the room and checking out the place."   
  
"I'm just going to show you." She spins her computer around and there, in full color, is Adam in drag kissing Brad. Then she clicks the screen and there's Adam at Burning Man, another picture of him in full make-up, another of him kissing Brad.   
  
He feels everything get blurry and he knows Jill is talking but he can't hear it from the roaring in his ears. How? Where did they come from? He pulled all his pictures and he knows his friends would never leak them.   
  
He rubs his hand over his heart and decides it doesn't matter. If people can't get past it, there's nothing he can do. He can only do his best on the show and hope people vote for him.   
  
"They came from a social site, not sure which and it doesn't matter. Question is what do you want to do about it."  
  
"Nothing. Do I have to do anything?"  
  
"No, you don't have to say or do anything. Is it a big deal to you that it's out there?"   
  
"Yes and no. I mean, really Jill, I haven't been in the closet in a long, long time. I figured people would talk. Just didn't figure on photos popping up. There isn't much I can do about it now and I don't want to make a declaration." Adam runs his hands through his hair. "It is what it is. I'm not going to hide it but I don't want my sexuality to overshadow what I'm trying to do. And if I say, "I'm gay", that's all anyone will be talking about."  
  
Jill flashes him a big smile. "One thing going for us is that the Top 13 are kept away from the press pretty much so that will help. However, we do have the press party tomorrow night and someone's bound to ask. So answer them however you want. The show's behind you one hundred percent."   
  
"Thanks Jill. I appreciate it. Is that it then?" She nods and Adam leaves and goes back to the mansion. Everyone looks at him when he enters and he knows they've seen the pictures.   
  
"Hey guys," Adam says. "So, do I look better with purple hair, or with the blue streaks?" He sees Kris relax into an easy smile. Then everyone is talking to him, asking him how he feels, what is he going to do.  
  
"Nothing. I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to pick my Michael Jackson song and I'm going to sing the hell out of it and hope I get to stay for the next week. It's the only thing I can do."  
  
He looks up to see Kris clapping and then Allison joins him. He gives a dramatic bow. He is definitely feeling better.

* * *

"He's a lot more courageous than we gave him credit for," Lindsey tells the other two. "Kayla, you're going to have to help him with his performance. He's going to have to give a good one and keep everything in check." They are all nodding in agreement. Hopefully they can get through this week.  
  
Tuesday comes and in the shadow, as Adam stands on the stage, Kayla takes aim.

* * *

Adam gets through the press conference by saying he is who he is and he isn't ashamed of anything. He never labels himself and it seems to go well. Now he needs to pick his song. He's scanning down the list and his eyes fix on "Black or White". He chuckles to himself thinking how appropriate. Kris offers to help him by critiquing his rehearsals and he's never been so grateful to have a friend in the mansion. They work together to cut the lyrics so a social message is relayed.   
  
It‘s performance night and Adam has never been so nervous. Suddenly a calmness comes over him. He takes a deep breath and hears the music start. Adam goes into a zone when he's performing, sometimes blocking out things he did. Before he knows it the song is done and the audience is screaming and Paula is jumping up and down. He doesn't think he sang it very well, he seems to think his emotions got the best of him but they seem to be eating it up. He leaves the stage hoping it was enough. We watches the youtube video of it and can't believe the emotion he showed. He's not happy with his vocal performance and he got a little out of control at the end, but hopefully it was enough.   
  
"Seriously, dude," Kris tells him later that night, "you kicked ass tonight." Kris is sound asleep a minute later and Adam smiles in the dark. Little does he know, three small, round cherubs are smiling with him.

* * *

The next week, Adam comes out wearing his outfit for country night.   
  
"Oh my God," Kris exclaims. "Adam you can't wear that. Jees, don't you remember last week with the pictures and everything. You need to try to blend in."  
  
Adam stares at himself in the mirror. "I think I look pretty fucking good. Hot even," He plays with his bangs and purses his lips. "Yeah, I'd do me." He turns to the side to check out his ass in the tight pants.  
  
"Adam, you know I always support you but don't you think it's a bit much. I mean, look at your, your…" Adam watches Kris motion his head downwards.  
  
"My what? My cock? My penis? My junk?" Adam laughs.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. It's, like, on display with that zipper. Who wears pants like that?"   
  
"I do," Adam answers. He laughs and adjusts himself. His pants are skin tight and the zipper is definitely not flat.   
  
"But it's country night. Shouldn't you dress a little more, I don't know, conservative?"  
  
Adam laughs out loud. "Kris, do you really think I have a conservative bone in my body? Besides, I'm singing a Johnny Cash song, and the song is smoking. Have you heard the lyrics to it? Seriously, it's fucking sexy as shit. I need to bring out all the stops. Wait until you see my lighting!"  
  
Kris throws his hands in the air. He should know by now that there is no reasoning with Adam when he has his mind made up. Adam laughs at Kris's look of exasperation. Kris can't help but join in the laughter.

* * *

"What is he thinking," Kayla asks Lindsey.   
  
"I don't know but this is Adam. He really does keep us on our toes, doesn't he," Lindsey says to nobody in particular. They are all quiet for a moment and then they break into laughter.   
  
Eric says, "Kayla, you need to use an arrow to get him to tone down his performance. He needs to stay on for one more week."  
  
She takes an arrow out and starts filing down the tip. The duller the tip, the more subdued the performance. The sharper the tip, the more pronounced it becomes. She thinks she has it flattened out pretty well and puts it back in the sack.   
  
Somehow Kayla picks the wrong arrow and instead of toning it down, Adam has cranked it up, making his performance a blatant display of sensuality and desire. The cupids watch in horror as Adam licks his lips, runs his hands down his thigh, raises his shirt while his eyes scream "fuck me" to the camera. When he's done, they collapse on the floor. Tommy is not going to like this one bit. If he makes it through it won't matter. He'll be on the tour and they won't have to watch them for a while. Not until, the show is done and they are on to the next phase.  
  
Luckily for the team of six, he makes it through.  
  
"That was close," Tommy says at their next meeting. Their goal for phase one was two fold: make them friends and get them on the tour. "Since we've accomplished our goals, we just need to check in every so often to make sure things don't get side tracked."  
  
"Tommy," Jacob says from his stool on the right. "I think it's time we started making plans for phase two."   
  
Tommy sighs and everyone gets serious. "Yes, we need to do that. It's going to be the most difficult phase and there's a lot to do."   
  
And just like before, the cupids all gather around and brainstorm, and over the next few weeks, Kayla and Eric check in on Adam and Kris and report back.

* * *

"What, you're too good for glasses," Kris teases Adam after disco results night. They had so much fun doing the dance routine Paula made up for them. It was a lot of work, but more importantly, it was a lot of fun.  
  
Adam snorts, "How can I give my eyes," he wiggles his eyebrows and then gives Kris "the look", "to the camera if I have glasses on."   
  
Kris laughs, "Adam, your whole body gives "the look" to the camera. I don't think it's just your eyes. Damn, even Katy's said stuff. Friend or not, if I wake because Katy's screamed your name during a dream, I'm going to kick your ass."   
  
"Oh honey, if Katy dreams about me, you will be reaping the benefits and you'll want to kiss my ass, not kick it." He winks at Kris.  
  
Kris decides to shut Adam up. He loves saying little things and watching the shock on Adam's face. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll wake her up because I've screamed your name." Kris's eyes are gleaming with mischief as he renders Adam speechless. "What, cat got your tongue or did you just forget how to use it?" Adam just sits there mouth hanging open. He watches a wicked twinkle come into Adam's eyes and he braces himself.  
  
"I know how to use my tongue," Adam says seductively. "I'd never forget how to use it. The trick is knowing when it needs to be flat and soft. And when it needs to be pointy and hard.”  
  
"You are such a flirt," Kris laughs and throws the pillow at Adam's head.   
  
"Have I said how glad I am we're roommates," Adam asks after they've stopped laughing.  
  
"Yes, you have. Same here," Kris responds. They look at each other, small smiles playing on their faces.  
 

* * *

  
Adam and Kris make it through the scare of Adam almost getting voted off.  
  
"It's no biggie Kris. I knew it wasn't my best. I just wasn't feeling good about Feeling Good last night," he makes the joke hoping to cheer Kris up and it works. Technically they could each have their own room now but they like spending the nights talking about life, the show, Katy and Drake. Kris makes fun of Adam's love sick puppy eyes whenever he talks about Drake. Adam calls Kris and Katy, Barbie and Ken.  
  
The next week Adam and Kris have their first fight. It's rock week and they are both psyched about it. The problem is Adam picked Allison for his duet partner.   
  
"What the fuck Adam? I am your roommate you know. And now you've stuck me with Danny. Jesus, you know how he will just take over."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but we can't let Allison sing with Danny. And can you imagine if I had to sing with Danny. The press would have a field day with that one."   
  
"It's easy for you three. You all have these big stage personas. I just play a guitar."   
  
For the first time Adam sees some of Kris's insecurities. He walks over and engulfs him in a huge bear hug. The best part about hugging Kris is that he hugs back. Not just with his arms but with his whole body.   
  
"Kris, you are amazingly talented. You once told me not to sell people short. Well, don't sell yourself short." He kisses the top of his head. It's just something he does and neither of them ever think anything of it.   
  
Kris holds Adam when he cries like a baby after Allison is voted off. They are snuggled on Adam's bed with Adam's head on Kris's chest.  
  
"What do you want most out of life," Kris asks him once he's calmed down. Adam sits up and looks at Kris.

"Love," Adam says without hesitation. "To find someone to spend my life with."   
  
Adam is such an easy person to love and Kris doesn't think for one minute he won't find that. Anyone else in their position might say something about a career, winning the show or money. Kris can't help but be proud that Adam knows what is really important in life.   
  
"You don't think you have that with Drake?"  
  
Adam looks away before speaking, "I don't know. It's still so new with him and who knows what's going to happen after the show. I mean I think I love him but there's the tour and stuff," he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Kris looks at Adam's profile and wonders if Adam heard what he said. If he was in love with Drake, he'd know it. There'd be no "thinking" about it.  
  
The next day Kris reads all the stuff online about Adam's sexuality. Everyone is speculating. He hasn't done a lot of online surfing. He didn't think he could handle it but he made the top three so he feels a little more confident. He can't believe all the articles about Adam. His forehead scrunches with worry. There's so much pressure on Adam, yet Adam's never mentioned any of it. Kris has never met anyone like him before. So sure of himself without a care for what anyone thinks. He wishes he could express his support for Adam. He wishes he could show the world that, yes he and Danny may be Christian but they couldn't be further apart in their views. Then an idea hits him. It's simple really and he knows someone will see it and they'll run with it. Maybe, just maybe, it might help open up some minds. He goes over to Adam's stuff and pulls out the nail polish.   
  
Adam walks in while Kris is blowing on his thumb.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kris looks up and flushes. "I'm using your nail polish."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that but why?"  
  
Kris shrugs. "I just want everyone to know I support you." He doesn't know what else to say so he goes quiet.  
  
Adam just looks at Kris and feels so humbled. How did he luck out to find such a close friend in the midst of all this chaos? He watches as Kris starts to do his finger.  
  
"No, hold on. I've got an idea." He grabs the nail polish remover and cleans off his thumb nail. "There," he says. "Now we match. Kinda like those necklaces that's broken in half." He holds their thumbs together and smiles at Kris. "Thanks," he says softly. "This means the world to me."  
  
Kris can only nod.  
  
They make it to the final two. They are so giddy in their happiness of being there together.   
  
Right before the show starts, Adam looks at Kris and says, "No matter what happens, the best thing to come from this show is meeting you and becoming your friend. I'll cherish it always."  
  
"Right back at you," Kris answers and basks in Adam's answering smile.  
 

* * *

It's final two night and the cupids are all gathered in the big conference room watching it on TV. Phase one of their plan is complete.  
  
Tommy watches as Kris is announced the winner. "This is actually good news. Adam will probably be successful since he has all the press after him already. Winning actually helps Kris more than Adam. Yes, the plan is coming along nicely." Just then he watches Adam answering questions when out of nowhere Kris walks up and gives him a huge hug from behind. He watches their eyes as they look at each other. "It's coming along very, very well indeed." All the cupids watch the scene with stars in their eyes. Tommy turns around and looks at everyone.   
  
Their eyes get solemn and serious. "Now it‘s time for phase two." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris puts Katy's memory to rest, and realizes he's in love with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old fic I'm reposting here

**Meeting at the Last Chance Cupids Headquarters:**

Eric and Kayla keep an eye on Adam and Kris over the summer and report on their findings.

They tell the cupids about the interview where Kris talks about getting a head phone splitter and Adam says the fans misinterpret the friendship. Then Kris puts his arm around Adam and Adam cracks up laughing, then Kris says he has a crush on Adam.

The interview where Adam said he liked the top and they both cracked up.

The Good Morning America appearance where they could just hang out and joke around.

“Only you would wear a cock ring on a morning show,” Kris laughs.

“Betcha they won’t even know what it is,” Adam replies. Sure enough Adam’s right. Nobody says a word.

The infamous bubble tweet where Kris talks about going to bed and who’s getting the top.

The first time they did their Kradam dance. The last show where Kris wore Adam’s jacket with a huge smile on his face.

The summer could not have gone better. Their friendship has been cemented enough so the time apart while they work on their careers wouldn’t be a problem. Or so they thought. Then everything with Adam came to a head. He was in high demand for magazine covers, requests for interviews and television appearances. His talks with Kris were getting further and further apart. His career path was skyrocketing out of control and the cupids were afraid Kris would be left behind. So they intervened and Kayla gave him a double arrow for his AMA performance. They knew it wouldn’t kill his career just slow it down enough so Kris could remain a constant in Adam‘s life.

It’s the next part that Tommy hates the most. The part where there is heartbreak and pain before hope and love. The cupids know it's for the best in the long run, but the humans don't. It's the hardest part of their job.   
  
"Let‘s discuss Katy," Tommy says solemnly. All the cupids sort through the binder until they get to her chart. "It appears her soul mate is unattached."  
  
He hears Christina's soft sigh. It goes against everything in her nature to be the cause of pain, but sometimes, when the arrows of love fly, it creates heartache for others. Sometimes, it just can't be helped.   
 

He flies over to Christina and puts his little arm around her wing. "I know this part is difficult for you but you can see Katy isn't meant to be with Kris. Yes, there will be sadness for them but don't they deserve to find true love in the long run?"

He watches her swipe a tear from her eye as she nods. He kisses the side of her head. She's the most sensitive of them all, but someone without her compassion could never be in charge of the most important arrows.   
  
He flies back to his stool. "Let's see, Michael is a doctor at a children's hospital in Los Angeles so location won't be a problem. Plus Kris will be busy promoting his album so I think that sets things up very well for them to spend time together."  
  
"I can plant the seed for Katy to visit in preparation for a movie or something," Kayla offers.   
  
"That's a great idea," Tommy says. "Why don't you fly out with Christina and Kayla." He sees them all agreeing with his suggestion. "Now, the difficult part. Kris." They can't mess up this part otherwise Kris might be left in such bitterness they won't succeed in their plan to put him and Adam together  
  
Eric pipes up, "You know, Kris and Katy were friends before anything. The only reason they got married is because of their strong bond of friendship. I don't think it would be unexpected that she would tell him outright. I don't see that we need to do anything outside of setting her up to meet Michael."  
  
Jacob agrees, "I think Eric is right.."   
  
"Okay, let's take a vote. How many of you think we should follow Eric's plan?" He watches all the hands go up. "Eric's plan it is, but Eric you should go too, just in case."  
  
“Let’s tackle the first problem and then we can determine how to handle the second one, Kris‘s sexuality. Kayla, you go with Christina and Eric to visit Katy. We’ll meet back here once that part of the plan is complete.“Aren’t you tired of all the dating? The single life,” Kris asks Adam one night a few months later.

* * *

“One more month,” Kris says in the phone when Adam answers.

“Hi to you too,” Adam responds. “Is it wrong to tell Ryan I love him?”

Adam, Kris and Allison are doing a concert for Ryan Secreast in New York next month. Adam can’t wait to see them. He hasn’t seen them in quite a few weeks. Although they talk or text all the time it isn’t the same thing. He felt so alone, so completely alone when his album dropped. He and Drake had just broken up. Everything was blowing up. He had his family and friends but only Kris and Allison understood the pressure and expectations from appearing on Idol, especially Kris.

“Considering how much he liked to touch you on Idol, he might want to hear it.” Kris hears Adam’s laugh.

“Do you want to hear it? You touched me more than he did,“ Adam teases and hears Kris chuckle.

“I’m going to get you drunk,” Adam says. “When we’re in New York we are going to PARTY!”

“I don’t know why you want to get me drunk. You still won’t have your way with me,” Kris says.

“Honey, two minutes with me and I’ll have you begging,” Adam says seductively.

Kris snorts, “More like one minute with me and I’ll have you begging. You’re the one with the crush.”

Adam laughs. “Dude, I’ve missed you so much! Can’t wait to see you guys again. Is Katy coming with you? We could go shopping together.”

“Nah. It’s New York and she doesn’t like the cold. Although I never get to spend any real time with her lately so I’m doing my best to convince her.”

Adam hears an announcement in the background. “Where are you?”

“Airport. I’m flying back tonight.”

“Cool, you can come to my birthday party!”

“Wouldn‘t miss it,” Kris responds. “Gotta go. They just called my flight.”

“Safe travels. Later dude,” Adam says and flips off his phone. He’s already feeling lighter just thinking about next month.

* * *

Kris can’t wait to see Katy. He’s missed her so much. Missed talking with her, laughing with her, just being silly with her. He stops and buys her a handful of roses on the way home. She isn’t home when he arrives so he drops his suitcase by the bed and puts the roses in a vase on the kitchen table. He’s just about to hop in the shower when he hears the door open.

“Kris,” she says. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Hey honey,” he says and walks over to give her a quick kiss and a hug. He kisses the top of her head and sighs in contentment. “I missed you so I caught an earlier flight. Want to go out to dinner tonight?”

She shakes her head, “No, I want to stay home.”

“Me too,” Kris tells her. “We can have an early dinner and then go to bed, together, finally,” he chuckles.

She looks up at him and he sees the serious look on her face. He runs his hand down the side of her cheek, “What is it honey?”

She takes a deep breath, grabs his hand and pulls him to the couch. She sits down next to him and holds on to his hands like a lifeline. Kris feels his heart thumping faster in his chest. He sees tears fill her eyes.

“Honey, what’s the matter. Are you okay? You’re not sick are you?” Kris is suddenly scared to death.

Before he knows it she’s buried her face in her hands and she’s sobbing. Kris pulls her in tight and rubs her back. “Sweetie, tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me here.”

She breaks his hold and stands up. She walks to the window and he sees such sadness in her profile. She turns to look at him, “I’ve met someone.”

Three words, Kris thinks. Three words that will forever change his life.

　* * *

Adam hears the doorbell ring. “Who the hell can that be?” He looks through the peephole and sees Kris’s back and smiles.

“Yo,” Adam says opening the door, “what are you doing here.”

Kris turns and Adam sees the devastation in his eyes. He has no idea what’s happened between the call earlier and now but it‘s something big. He walks out and envelopes Kris in a tight hug. Kris buries his face in Adam’s chest and cries. Adam rubs his hands over his back, murmuring “shhhh” over and over. He doesn’t know how long they stand on the front porch like that before Kris calms down somewhat and they walk into the house. Adam doesn’t ask any questions. Whatever it is, Kris will tell him when he’s ready. He pushes Kris on the couch and goes to get them a drink from the kitchen. He grabs his phone and sends a quick message to Danielle and Brad telling him he won’t be going out tonight. He fills two glasses with ice, grabs the whiskey and heads back to the living room.

He pours them each a liberal amount and sits next to Kris.

“Thanks, man. I need this.” He watches Kris gulp down a glass and then refills it. Kris takes the newly filled glass, holds it to his forehead, closes his eyes and leans back against the couch.

“Anytime,” Adam says. He waits patiently for Kris to tell him why he’s here.

He hears Kris take a long, shaky breath. “Katy left me.” Another three words Kris thinks. He hears a glass clank on the coffee table and cracks his eyes open. He sees Adam’s eyes wide with shock and he’s glad he’s not the only one caught by surprise tonight.

“What? But why?” Adam shakes his head like that will give him the answers.

“She met someone else.” Kris looks down into his glass. Just saying the words out loud makes him want to vomit.

“Katy is having an affair?” Adam can’t comprehend this.

Kris shakes his head. “No, she said she hasn’t even kissed him. But she says she’s in love with him. She wants a divorce.” Never in a million years did he ever think he’d become a statistic. “She doesn’t want counseling.”

  
“Jesus, Kris. I’m so sorry,” Adam says with so much emotion Kris could break down again.

Kris nods. “Funny part is he has no clue. She said it wasn’t right to say anything to him without talking to me. She said,” he swallows hard, “she said it wouldn’t matter if he doesn’t love her in return. She can’t stay married to me when she‘s in love with someone else.”

“But what about you. She loves you too. I mean you guys are married.”

  
Kris laughs without humor, “She loves me as a friend, not the way a wife should love a husband.”

“Wow,” Without saying a word Adam takes Kris in his arms. He knows how much that must have hurt to hear. “What are you going to do?”

“Tonight, I’m going to get drunk with one of my best friends. Then I’m going to beg him to let me stay with him for a while.”

Adam smiles over the top of Kris’s head. “You know me. I always have a shit load of booze around.“ Adam kisses the top of Kris’s head. “You stay here for as long as you want.”

* * *

  
They spend the night like old times. They talk about life and curse women and pretty boys. They sing the song “Love Stinks” over and over. Kris gets drunk out of his mind. When Kris is just about passed out, Adam leads him to his bedroom. He has a bathroom in there and thinks it might be more convenient in case Kris gets sick. He decides to sleep next to him just in case he needs help in the middle of the night. He’s got a king size bed so room isn’t a problem.

He can’t believe it. He thought Katy and Kris was the forever kind. If they can’t make, is there any hope for someone like him? He’ll never forget the look on Kris’s face when he opened his door. It hurts so much to see someone you love go through so much pain. He knows that Kris needs time to heal. He remembers the complete and utter sense of loss when he and Brad broke up and they weren’t even together as long as Kris and Katy. His last thought before sleep overtook him was that no matter what Kris needed, Adam would always be there for him.

　

* * *

The cupids are all gathered around the table.

Christina starts, “I delivered the arrows to Katy and Michael.” She looks down at her little hands.

Eric nods and adds, “And Katy told Kris.”

Everyone is silent for a moment.

“Eric,” Tommy says, “keep an eye on the boys and make sure they remain close. Jacob, you’re in charge of healing so this is your territory now. Kris needs to forgive Katy before he can move on to Adam. We need to make sure they are both in the right place emotionally when Christina and I shoot our arrows. We still need a plan for Kris’s sexuality. Does anyone have any ideas?”

He looks around to see everyone with their heads down.

Tommy sighs, “Jacob and Eric, you go follow them and report back. Kris needs some healing time before we move on to the next step. Meanwhile the rest of us will try to come up with some plan for addressing the other issue.”

* * *

Kris feels bad he missed Adam’s party but he just couldn’t go and pretend everything was okay. He only stayed a couple of weeks with Adam. He wanted to have his own place when news of his divorce hit. Adam was a rock for him during that time. Kris was a shell of a man and Adam kept the glue together. There are times when he doesn’t think he would’ve survived if Adam wasn’t there.

A few weeks later Kris and Adam are sitting in Kris’s kitchen, sharing a drink, a thin gold ring lay on the table between them.

“I should never have tried out for the show,” Kris says to Adam the night his divorce is final. Kris remembers when he first got the papers to sign. He’d been asked thousands of times to sign his name here or there over the past year or so. He never thought his hand would shake more than when he signed his record deal. He was wrong.

“We’d still be in the kitchen. I’d still hear her laugh.” He goes silent for a moment before saying softly, “I’d still see her smile.”

“Stop beating yourself up about it,” Adam says a little harsher than he means to. If Kris never tried out for Idol, they wouldn’t be friends. He can’t imagine that. He knows better than to say anything to Kris though. “She’s the one who left, not you.”   
  
Kris snorts, “I left every time I had to do a stupid radio interview. I should never have left at all.”

“Do you think you would be happy not playing your music?”

Kris looks him straight on and says, “Yes. If I was giving it up for the right reasons. Shouldn’t my spouse be a reason?”

“No,” Adam answers bluntly. “You can’t make someone happy if you’re not happy.”

“As long as I was writing, I could give up the other stuff. The writing is the most important thing for me.”

This Adam does believe.

“It’s too bad I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

They are silent for a while when Kris looks over at Adam and asks, “Do you believe there’s a reason why everything happens the way it does?”

Adam nods his head, “Yeah I do. We become who we become because of what’s happened to us.” Adam reaches out and squeezes Kris’s hand. He gives him a small smile, “It’s going to be okay, Kris.”

Kris looks into Adam’s eyes and squeezes back, “Yeah, I know.” Kris decides to change the subject.

“What the fuck was with the codpiece?” Adam throws back his head and laughs, and for the first time that day Kris smiles.

* * *

Kris starts dating and Adam gives him some advice.

“Did you kiss her?”

“No, it’s the first date. I’m a gentleman,” Kris responds.

“Did you want to kiss her,” Adam asks.

“Not really,” Kris answers honestly.

“Then don’t go on a second date. If you have no desire to kiss her, then you’re wasting your time.”

* * *

“You had sex last night didn‘t you? It‘s why I couldn‘t reach you,” Adam says to Kris.

“I am not telling you.”

“Which means yes otherwise you would have denied it. I don’t want details. Just, what’s her name?”

Kris sighs through the phone. Adam is relentless so he might as well tell him, “Susan. Her name is Susan.”

“What does she do? How come I haven’t heard her name before?”  
 

“Well, um, I just met her yesterday?”

“Oh my, you had a one night stand?”

“Yes, but I hate that saying. It sounds so cheap.”

“How was it?”

“Weird,” Kris says truthfully.

“It’ll get better,” Adam promises him.

Before long Kris’s name is in the tabloids, tied to all the young starlets. If half of what they say is true, Kris would be in the hospital for exhaustion. Adam teases him that he’s stealing his thunder.

Best of all, Kris is starting to feel human again.

　

* * *

The cupids decide enough time has past and it’s on to the next step. So Jacob and Eric fly out to see Kris and to set things in motion.

Jacob is sitting on Adam’s shoulder, arrow poised and ready to go. He’s just waiting for Eric’s signal.

Eric is by the window waiting for Katy to turn the corner. He hears Eric’s wings flapping before he says, “Jacob, she’s coming. Give him the arrow.”

Jacob let’s his arrow fly.

* * *

　

“Katy,” Kris whispers staring out the window of the diner. She’s looking up and laughing at something the man next to her said. He feels a pang in his chest but it’s not pain this time. More like a feeling of nostalgia. He hasn’t seen her since the day in court almost a year ago when she kept telling him how sorry she was.

“Excuse me,” Kris says and walks out to see her.

Adam watches him leave before turning back around to give them some privacy.

“Hi Katy,” Kris says,

“Kris,” she stammers. “What are you doing here?”

He looks down at her hands and sees the diamond on her finger she tries to hide. “I’m having lunch with Adam.,” he tells her. “You look radiant,”

She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. A movement so natural to her it’s like breathing. “Thank you. You look good too.”

“Are you going to introduce us,” Kris nods to the guy next to her.

“Oh sorry. Kris this is Michael. Michael, Kris.” Michael is a tall man with blond hair and glasses, with an easy smile for Kris.

They shake hands and exchange pleasantries. Then Michael excuses himself to head back to the hospital. Kris notices they don’t touch or kiss but a world of communication passes through their eyes as they look at each other.

“I hear your song on the radio all the time,” she says after Michael leaves.

“Yeah, it’s going good,” he responds.

“I see your name in the tabloids all the time,” she teases.

“Yeah, it’s going good,” he says and they laugh together. He’s transported back to a time when they were in school. They’d sit in the back laughing and giggling. His trip down memory lane halted by Katy’s next words.

“Kris, I never meant to hurt you. No matter what happened, I did love you, just not in the right way.”

  
“I know,” and he means it. He remembers the pain on her face that day in the apartment, so long ago. He realizes how much that hurt her, to tell him. She could have had an affair, made everyone angry, but she took the high road, and although he wasn’t grateful then, he is now.

He reaches down and takes the hand she tries to hide and rubs his finger over her ring and says softly, “I am good,” he tells her because he senses she needs the reassurance. He sees the tears fill her eyes.

“You know what I noticed when I first saw you out here with him?” She shakes her head and he continues, “I noticed the way you looked at him. You never looked at me that way. Not once. I meant it when I said you look radiant.” There’s a glow about her that was never there before and he knows it’s because of Michael.

He watches a single tear slip out and he rubs it away. “You never did take anything from the divorce and I always wondered what I should give you.“ He looks into her eyes and says softly, “I think I know now.”

She looks at him wearily, “What?”

“Forgiveness,” he says simply and he watches her tears overflow. He knows it’s time to truly let her go but not before one last moment. Maybe he’s greedy but he doesn’t care. He pulls her in and holds her close and knows she needs this final goodbye as much as he does. A little while later, his vision not quite clear, he kisses her on the top of her head, sets her back and takes her face in his hands. Kris looks into the eyes of the only girl he’s ever loved, and whispers, “Be happy baby.” He kisses her on the cheek and turns her around. She takes a few steps and stops to look over her shoulder at him. She sees the sincerity in his eyes and flashes him with a brilliant smile, her eyes shinning before she spins around and walks away.

* * *

He walks back into the diner a few minutes later, feeling lighter than when he left. It’s amazing how saying one word can transform you.

He sees Adam watching him with concerned eyes. “You okay?”

He reaches out and squeezes his hand, “Yeah, I’m good.” He removes his hand and smiles. “Thank you for being there for me. I couldn’t have made it through the last year without you.”

“You’re stronger than you think.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes then Adam asks, “Want to go out tonight? “

“Are we going to one of your gay clubs or one of my straight clubs?”

Adam looks at him and smiles, “Either or.”

“Adam, you know I don’t mind the gay bars, but, it’s embarrassing.” Kris feels his face blush.

“What’s embarrassing? The fact that all the boys want to take you home and fuck you senseless?” Adam raises an eyebrow. He watches Kris’s face get even redder.

“Would you stop already,” Kris says. “Seriously, I’m not in the mood for all that tonight anyway. I’m feeling kind of mellow, in a good way. Peaceful even.“

“Forget clubbing then. Want to get a bottle of wine, go back to my house, look up at the stars, and discuss life?”

“That sounds like a much better plan,” Kris says with a smile on his face.

* * *

 "Aren't you tired of dating? Of the single life?"  Kris asks Adam late one night.

Adam laughs, “No. Why, are you?”

Kris thinks about it for a minute. “Maybe. I miss being in a relationship.”

“What happened to Jessica?”

“We’re still dating but I know she’s not the one.”

Adam yawns, “The right one’s out there waiting for you. When it’s meant to be, it will happen.”

“What about you?” Kris thinks about Adam’s life. Sure he dates, a lot, but it can’t be fulfilling. “Aren’t you lonely.”

“Honestly, yeah, sometimes. It’s just a crazy time for me though. Maybe when things settle down I can find a nice pretty boy to play house with.”

Kris wants nothing more for Adam than his happiness. “I hope so. I want you to be happy.”

“Right back at ya,” Adam replies. “I miss you.” They haven’t seen each other in over a month. Adam’s been busy overseas.

“Right back at ya,,” and he hears Adam‘s laugh. “When are you coming home again?”

“Not soon enough,” Adam says softly. “Two weeks.”

Not soon enough is right Kris thinks.

* * *  
 

“Excellent work Jacob,” Tommy says at the next meeting.

“He was ready to move on so it made it easier,” Jacob answers.

"Now the more difficult part is Kris's sexuality." He looks around and waits for someone to say something. Nobody does.

"Does anyone have any idea how to tackle this?" Again there is nothing but silence. This is Tommy's biggest fear. That they won't know how to get Kris to see Adam in a sexual light. They can shoot arrows of love and desire all they want, but they only work if the humans are already inclined to feel that way. Tommy shakes his head. They can’t have another failure, especially with this case.

Just then Kayla gets a wicked gleam in her eye. “Sex in the City” she says to the room. They all look at each other, nobody has a clue what she means. There’s whispered words as she explains the plan.

“Kayla, go find your target. Christina and Lindsey go find Kris. We need to make sure this is timed perfectly. My God, this could actually work,” Tommy can’t keep the excitement from his voice.

Christina sits on the television waiting for Kris to arrive. She pulls out her arrow and shines it. She loves this, watching someone’s face when they realize they’re in love. She sighs. It’s the most wonderful thing to help put that look on someone’s face.

Kris walks in with Lindsey perched on his shoulder. The girls share a smile, their face giddy with their happiness.

Kris turns the TV on and Christina let’s her arrow fly. She flutters her wings as she watches the results.   
  
* * *  
  
Kris is relaxing, watching TV on a rare day off. He should be doing something but he’s indulging in one of his guilty pleasures, Ellen, plus Adam’s going to be on the show. Adam’s having a dinner party tonight and Kris can’t wait. Adam‘s parties are always entertaining. Never mind that he hasn’t seen him in a month and a half.

“Everyone, please welcome Cynthia Nixon,” Ellen announces to the audience.

Kris remembers her from that TV show Katy used to watch.

“So how’s everything? How’s the family?”

He watches Cynthia smile and say everything’s good. Apparently she’s there to plug her autobiography that just came out.

“Really interesting read,” Ellen tells her. “Especially the part  where you said it wasn’t awkward, after being with men your whole life, when you fell in love with a woman.”

“You know, I met her and we hit it off. Just great friends and then one day I realized I didn’t just love her, but that I was in love with her. It was more of a shock to discover I was in love with my friend honestly.” Everyone chuckles. “All my struggles were with that part of it. I never freaked out about the “oh I’m a lesbian thing”. It just seemed natural, loving her.”

Kris watches and tries to figure how he would feel in that situation. He thinks of Adam. He’d be scared of losing Adam too. He’d probably keep quiet and suffer in silence rather than take the risk. He couldn’t imagine not having Adam in his life. Just the thought of it terrifies him. All the sudden his eyes go wide and he spills his soda all over himself and the couch but he can’t make himself move. He starts talking to himself. “No, this can’t be right.” “It’s just because she talked about it….Yeah, that’s it.” He feels a little calmer and watches the interview.

“I knew she was a lesbian but we were friends. I was afraid she didn’t see me in that way. She never said anything.”

Ellen asks, “Who took the first step?”

Cynthia looks at Ellen and says, “I did. I’m glad I did. It was worth it. Now we have a great family and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

They break for a commercial but they announce Adam is up after the break and they show him, backstage waving with a big smile on his face. Kris feels his heart start to pound in his chest.

  
“Fuck,” he yells into the empty room. “Think, Kris. Calm down and just think.” He paces the floor. “It’s just because of the interview. That’s all.” God, he’s going to be sick, He rubs his hand over his chest. He’s either having a heart attack or a panic attack. He perches on the end of the chair, elbows on his knees. His head is down and his hands are gripping his hair. He’s rocking back and forth trying to make sense of it all.

The theme song from Ellen comes on and then Adam is performing. He’s doing an acoustic song with just him and Monte. Kris goes to sit down in front of the television and watches and all he can think is how beautiful Adam is, how his smile lights up his face, how it feels like he’s looking at him for the first time. He realizes he has a sappy grin on his facing watching him.

He stands up slowly and turns off the TV. He sits down on the wet couch and leans his head back. It can’t be? They’re just friends, close friends, that’s why he’s thinking like this, right? Except, he doesn’t think of Cale like this. He pushes that thought aside. It’s probably just because Adam’s been away. Maybe things will go back to normal when he sees him tonight. Oh God, he can’t look him in the eye. Adam will see right through him. What is he going to say to him? His palms are getting sweaty imagining it. Right then is when he knows it’s no use. It’s no use trying to explain it away, no use pretending the last few minutes didn’t happen, because they did happen, and it changes everything.

* * *

“Kayla, the plan was brilliant! Brilliant! Excellent job!, “ Tommy says excitedly. All the cupids are fluttering around. It’s impossible to hover when they are so happy.

“Thank you everyone,” Kayla says.

“Now it’s time for the final phase. I’ll be heavily involved, of course, and Christina will be needed for Adam. We just need a plan.”

Once again the six cherubs start to scheme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is hurt that Kris won't tell him what's bothering him. Meanwhile, Kris works through his feelings and how to tell Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old fic I'm reposting here

All the cupids have flown to see Adam and Kris. It’s important they are all together for the final step.

Tommy has his arrows of desire ready to go and in the satchel. Christina is sharpening her love arrow, even though nobody thinks Adam will need it. Lindsey is shining her weapon of courage. Jacob, Eric and Kayla are there for moral support unless disaster strikes.

“Remember,” Tommy tells everyone. “It’s important we give Kris some time to adjust to his feelings. As much as we want to, we can’t go blazing in and start firing away until the time is right. Understood?”

They all nod. “Okay, let’s go.” Tommy leads the way and the six little friends are on their way to put the last plan into motion.

* * *

Kris looks at himself in the mirror after he‘s done shaving. He can‘t believe he cut himself, and in two spots too. He hasn‘t cut himself since he was a teenager. He looks the exact same as he did two hours ago but, yet, he’s a completely different man. He gets in the shower and washes up. He wonders if he will ever feel like himself again. He wraps the towel around his waist, splashes on some aftershave and heads to the bedroom. He opens the closet trying to decide what to wear. He takes out his black leather jacket and puts it on the bed. Adam loves leather. He pulls out charcoal grey button down shirt and black jeans with a black belt. His movements slow and methodical. He settles for his black loafers. He’s never taken so much care in his appearance. He usually throws on any old pair of pants and the first shirt on the pile.

He’s a nervous wreck. He wants to cancel but he can’t. He needs to see Adam to make sure everything he’s feeling is real. He gives himself a little pep talk in the mirror then leaves the room.

It’s a gorgeous night and the drive to Adam’s is uneventful. He sees the line of cars already there. He parks and heads to the house, the sound of soft music meeting him as he opens the door. He imagines the dance music will come out after dinner, as usual. He hears people greeting him but he only nods in response. He needs to find Adam. He walks to the entrance of the kitchen door and sees him. He feels like his heart is cracked wide open from all the emotion running through his veins. Then a stranger walks up to him and kisses him, the regular greeting Adam gives all his friends but it still leaves him with a feeling of jealousy. He wants to run over there and tear Adam away and yell to the guy, “He’s mine,”. Instead he heads outside for some fresh air.

It’s where Adam finds him a few minutes later. “Hey, Allison said you were out here. I’ve been waiting for you. Why didn’t you come say hi? I‘ve missed you,” Before Kris can answer Adam is hugging him and for the first time Kris doesn’t fully hug him back. It’s almost like he doesn’t remember how. He feels strange because all he wants to do is kiss him, bury his head in the special place he loves, and it’s scaring him to death.

God Adam smells so good! How did he not notice that before?

“You okay?” he hears Adam say. “You don’t seem like yourself.” Kris wants to laugh. If only he knew.

Kris pulls back and looks at the yard. He’s not strong enough to look at Adam just yet. “I’m good, just tired,” he lies.

“You’re sure?” Adam sees Kris nod. “Do you need to talk? “ Adam sees Kris shake his head. Something’s wrong that’s for sure. “Is it a woman?” He watches as Kris laughs and he relaxes when he sees his smile. He turns to face Adam and Adam smiles back.

“No It is definitely not a woman,” Kris chuckles and rolls his eyes.

Adam grabs Kris’s hand and pulls him to the door, “Well whatever it is will have to wait because it’s time to eat. God, I’m starving.”

“What’s on the menu?” Kris asks trying to ignore the fire from where their hands are touching. Trying to act normal.

Adam stops and looks at him and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “It could be you if you play your cards right,” he laughs and then heads back into the house.

Kris doesn’t answer , can’t answer, in his usual, flirty way. He’s too busy mentally picturing it and ignoring the fire from where their hands are touching.

He doesn’t eat much during dinner. He more or less pushes the pasta dish around. Allison leans over to ask him if he’s feeling okay and he nods. He can’t stop watching Adam. He loves how his face lights up when he laughs. Loves how he gives someone his whole attention when they are talking with him. Loves how he is constantly touching those close to him. A small gesture but it makes the person feel important. Loves his goofy faces and silly accents he does to get people to laugh.

Kris still feels the tingle on his hand from when Adam grabbed it outside. He keeps rubbing it on his pant leg thinking that will help get the tingle out. They touch all the time, but it’s never given him the same bolt it did this time, and he knows it’s because everything is different now. They won’t ever have that easy rapport again and it’s all his fault because he had to go and fall in love with his best friend.

　* * *

A few days later Adam manages to get Kris to meet him for lunch. Something’s wrong but Kris won’t tell him anything. They’ve never had secrets before and it bothers him that Kris has one. It seems like Adam has to hunt him down to talk to him, and that’s not normal.

“Enough already,” Adam says after they order. “What the fuck is bothering you? And don’t you dare try to tell me it’s nothing because I know you better than anyone else. You’ve been moping around for over a week now.”

Kris looks away and won’t meet Adam’s eyes. Adam concludes that it must involve him somehow. Kris won’t talk to him, won’t look at him, won’t hug him anymore. What else could it be? He sees Kris flinch when he reaches out to touch his hand.

“It’s obviously something I did,” Adam says to break the silence.

Kris finally looks at him, “Why do you say that?”

“Just a hunch. So tell me, what did I do?”

Kris looks down at the table and mutters, “Nothing.”

“Then what is it,” Adam pleads. He misses his talking to his friend. He misses joking around with him and the easy smiles they shared. He misses his Kris.

“I’m going through some things,” Kris says.

“Do you want to talk about it? You know you can talk to me about anything. I won’t ever judge you.”

“I know. I need some time,” Kris shrugs. “When I’m ready I’ll talk to you about it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Kris doesn’t flinch when Adam touches his hand and Adam breathes a little easier.

* * *

“Hey Adam,” Kris says in the phone when Adam picks up. “Sorry, I’ve been weird lately. I tried calling you last night,” Kris says when Adam answers the phone. Kris had decided to make contact and try to apologize for his behavior at lunch

“I went out. Met a guy. You know how it is,” Adam laughs through the phone.

This would normally be when Kris made some witty comeback but he can’t say anything past the ball of emotion in his throat. He has no right to be jealous or hurt but try telling that to his heart.

“Yeah, well,” Kris responds softly.

“You okay?” Adam asks worry evident in his voice.

“Oh sure. I’m fine. Perfect even,” Kris lies. “Gotta go. I have another call.”

The phone disconnects before Adam can respond.

Kris stares down at the phone and he drops to the couch, head in his hands. What is he going to do?

* * *

Tommy puts his hand out to stop Lindsey, “Not yet.”

Lindsey pulls her arrow back. “But Tommy, Kris is hurting. He only needs a little shot so he’s brave enough to tell Adam.”

“He’s not quite ready yet. He hasn’t worked through it all. He needs some more time.”

He sees Christina’s face and goes over to her. He hovers next to her.

“I can shoot Adam so he doesn’t go out with any more boys except Kris,” she pleads.

It would be so easy but Kris isn’t ready yet. If they shoot their arrows now, prematurely, it would only make their future road more difficult than it will be.

“These two young men are important to me,” Tommy tells them all. “I know we aren’t supposed to get attached but they are special. Very special. Please trust me. I know it’s hard to see Kris hurting and struggling but he needs to come to some decisions on his own so he’ll be strong in the future. And these boys will need all their strength when the world finds out they are in love.”

They are all silent for quite a few minutes.

“We know, Tommy,” Jacob says. “It’s hard but we’ll wait until you tell us the time is right.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Kris is not answering his phone so Adam sends him a text:

What r u going thru u cant talk to me about

Adam stares at the texts on his phone:

Sorry

need some time to work stuff out

I’ll be in touch soon

Please let me do this on my own

He responds:

don’t take 4ever

And gets this response

Soon

I promise

Please wait

Whatever it is Adam will wait until Kris is ready to open up to him. What choice does he have? But Kris better come clean soon because Adam is quickly losing his patience.

* * *

Kris spends the next few days going over everything in his mind, and he knows with crystal clear certainty that Adam is the one. They haven’t even kissed yet and he knows. He feels it in his whole body that he belongs next to Adam.

He thought about having sex with Adam and it didn’t seem strange. Sure, he won’t have a clue what he’s doing but it’s an excitement, an anticipation he feels. There is nothing that seems wrong about it. He understands what that woman on Ellen meant.

* * *

“The time’s here,” Tommy tells everyone. They are all nervous but excited.

“Lindsey, are you ready to give Kris the boost of courage he needs,” Tommy asks.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, so on my signal you strike Kris first. Christina, you hit Adam next. Then I’ll hit them both and that should do it.”

They all smile at each other and take their positions….

* * *

Kris knows it’s time. He’s avoided Adam long enough.

He grabs his wallet and checks to see if he has a condom in it and finds it‘s empty. He’ll need to make a stop on the way to Adam’s place. Then he laughs at himself. If they get that far, and he really, really hopes they do, he’s sure Adam will have some handy. He decides to get some anyway, just in case.

He all but runs up the steps to Adam’s house and rings the bell. He could walk in, he knows the codes, but it doesn’t seem right for this visit.

“Well, well, well, if it isn‘t the long lost hermit,” Adam snarks when he opens the door and sees Kris standing there.

“Can I come in?” Kris asks quietly.

“I‘m hurt you would even ask that question,” Adam says sincerely, looking Kris in the eyes. He opens the door and stands back to let Kris in. “What brings you by? I’m in the middle of packing so excuse the mess.” Adam says as he pads barefoot down the hall to his bedroom.

“Packing?”

“Yeah, I have to go to New York for some recording sessions, appearances and photo shoots..”

“When do you leave?” Normally Kris would know his schedule but he’s been so wrapped up in his little world he didn’t even know Adam was leaving.

“In a couple of days but you know me, it’ll take me that long to figure out which clothes and shoes to bring,” Adam says with a smile.

Kris relaxes and chuckles, “Don’t forget the necklaces and rings?”

“And makeup and hair products and skin cream,” Adam replies and they both laugh. Adam misses laughing with Kris. He misses a lot of things about Kris.

This gives Kris a perfect opening. “Remember how in the mansion you had all that counter space and you left me with a small little corner for my stuff?”

Adam smiles at the memory, “Yeah, seems like so long ago now.”

Kris leans against the wall. “I was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind giving up a corner for me again.”

“Something wrong with your place,” Adam asks as he starts rummaging through his drawers. “You can stay here anytime you need to. Take the guest room down the hall. You know, the one that has it’s own bathroom. I know it’s only a half bath but you don’t have a lot of stuff, unlike some other people,” Adam says grinning into the mirror. He winks at Kris. Then he goes back to looking at his clothes.

(Tommy nods and Lindsey’s arrow of courage goes whizzing by Adam’s arm to hit Kris square in the chest….)

Kris looks away and takes a deep breath. It’s now or never. “That isn’t what I mean. I mean I want to share your bathroom.”

Adam narrows his eyes trying to figure out what Kris is getting at. “I don’t understand. Why do you want to share mine when you can have your own? How can I have so many clothes? I can’t believe I still have this shirt. It’s so last year. It needs to go,” Adam says while making a face of disgust. He throws the shirt on the floor. “This whole drawer should go. Ohhhh shopping trip!!”  Adam says excitedly.

Kris smiles broadly. This is his Adam. This is the Adam he loves deep in his soul. He pushes away from the wall and walks over to stand next to him.

“Adam, I need to talk to you.”

Adam looks up at the serious tone in Kris’s voice. He drops what he was doing and turns to give Kris his full attention.

“Remember when I said I had stuff to work out and that I would talk to you when I was ready,” he watches Adam nod. “Well I’m ready.”

Adam smiles. “Finally!” Adam exclaims, the relief evident in his eyes. “Let’s go into the living room. I can grab…” Kris places a finger over Adam’s lips and stares into his eyes.

“Right here is fine,” Kris says softly. He sees Adam watching him, trying to figure him out. He watches his finger trace his bottom lip and he feels Adam’s breathing change.

Kris removes his finger with more difficulty than he imagined. He takes a couple of drawers and dumps the clothes on the floor and hears Adam’s gasp. He clears off a side of the bed by throwing the shoes and clothes on the other side. He looks back to see Adam watching in horror.

“I told you I wanted to share your bathroom. But, I also want to share these two drawers,” Kris says pointing to the ones he just emptied. His voice gets lower, “and, most of all, I want to share your bed.” He places his fingers on Adam’s neck, lightly stroking it and then to his chest. He feels Adam’s heart beating wildly.

Adam looks down at Kris and is afraid to ask but needs to know, “What are you saying?”

Kris walks a few steps away. He needs to get this right.

“I was thinking the other day about words. About how saying one word, a group of words, changes everything. Do you know what I‘m getting at?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” but honestly Adam isn’t so sure about anything right now.

“The last couple of years, it seems my life was defined by three words. ‘I met someone’. At the time, I remember thinking those words destroyed my life. But I was wrong. So wrong,“ Kris smiles and shakes his head. “Those three words didn’t destroy my life. They gave me the freedom to be here, where I belong.”

He can tell Adam is not following him but it’s okay. He’ll understand in a moment.

“If she never said those three words to me then I wouldn’t be here telling you these three words. I love you.”

Kris smiles at the look of shock on Adam’s face. He imagines that is probably what his face looked like a couple weeks ago.

“I want to be with you. I want to take you places and show you off. I want to kiss you,” Kris walks back over to where Adam is standing shell shocked.

“I want to make love with you,” Kris tells him while staring into his eyes. Kris’s fingers trace over the small patch of skin between Adam’s shirt and pants. He whispers against Adam’s neck, “so very much.” He feels Adam shiver.

“You once told me what you wanted most out of life was to find someone to share it with,” Kris takes a deep breath and let’s everything he’s feeling show in his eyes, “I want to be that person.”

He looks at Adam waiting for him to react. He watches Adam sink to the bed and he takes a step back to lean against the wardrobe. It’s probably stupid on his part but he never thought about Adam turning him away. Kris watches Adam and waits, and waits some more. Why isn’t he saying anything?

(Tommy nods again and Christina’s arrow lands dead on Adam‘s heart….)

Adam sits down on the bed. He has to sit down because his legs won’t support him. Kris loves him? Like loves, loves him? He doesn’t know what to do. He feels his heart pounding and he’s terrified. He rolls over the clothes and shoes and goes to stand by the window, his back to the room. He stares outside while unconsciously rubbing his stomach. Kris? He’s never let himself imagine the possibility. He never thought there was a possibility. Kris can’t mean what he’s really saying. He’s lonely and is misunderstanding his feelings because they are so close. Or maybe he‘s serious? Does he really know what he’s asking for? Everything that comes with it? It feels like his whole life has come down to this one moment.

“Stop thinking and feel,” he hears Kris whisper behind his neck. Adam was so lost in thought he didn’t hear Kris walk across the room. Kris rubs his hands down Adam’s back and slides them around the front. He steps closer so their bodies are flush. He can’t stop the moan that escapes. Kris rubs underneath his t-shirt, to lightly caress his bare skin. His fingernails scratching lightly on his stomach.

He feels Kris’s lips and tongue on the back of his neck and his eyes close on a sigh. Then Kris’s hand slides under the elastic of his shorts and he traces his fingers up the length of him. Adam feels himself getting harder with each pass of Kris’s fingers.

He feels Kris’s erection against his ass. Adam grips Kris’s hand and removes it. He can’t think if Kris is touching him.

“I know what I want,” Kris says, his voice strong with confidence. “This isn’t a game to me. I‘m in love with you.” Then his voice more quietly, “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave.”

Adam turns to look at Kris and says with a sense of urgency, “Are you sure? Because there’s no going back.”

(Tommy sends one arrow flying into Adam and the other one hits Kris….then the cupids all giggle and fly back to headquarters….)

Kris can’t stop the smile that lights up his face. “I’m more sure of this than anything ever in my life.”

And because he’s so happy he can’t help teasing Adam. He reaches out and snaps the elastic at Adam’s waist. “I’ll even let you pretend I’m a mic stand.” He winks at Adam.

He sees a naughty glint in Adam’s eye and he can’t help laughing. “You do remember all the things I used to do to it, don’t you? Are you sure you can handle it?” Adam starts to walk to Kris in slow steady steps and Kris is backing up until his knees hit the bed.

“Oh I can handle it,” Kris nods smiling, “besides, I was studying you stroking it and I think I want to put what I learned to the test.”

Adam reaches behind Kris and yanks the bedspread off and all the clothes go flying on the floor. “What did you learn,” Adam pushes Kris on the bed.

Kris scoots back while Adam follows him. He stops when his head hits the pillow. He spreads his legs and Adam settles between them. They both gasp when they touch.

Kris licks his lips, “I learned you like to put it between your legs and stroke it a couple of times, long and fast. Like this.” Kris shoves his hand down Adam’s pants.

Adam closes his eyes on a groan. Kris’s hand on his cock is almost more than he can take.

Adam looks down when Kris removes his hand and finds him stripping off his shirt. Then Kris is laying down, shirtless, on his bed, and he can’t stop staring. He licks a nipple and runs his hands over Kris’s stomach, feeling it sink when he sucks in a breath.

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Kris asks breathlessly.

Adam looks into Kris’s eyes and his face lights up. Kris smiles back at him, love glowing from his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m gonna kiss you,” Adam whispers all low and husky and it puts every nerve ending Kris has on alert.

The moment their tongues touch their passions explode. Their mouths open wide and they moan into each other’s mouths. Adam wraps his hands around Kris and holds him close while his tongue licks and sucks Kris’s mouth. Kris grabs Adam’s ass to pull him in tighter. He moves Adam’s ass up and down and Adam moans into Kris’s mouth. Adam is on fire. He’s never been so consumed with this burning need to get close to someone. Adam moves his head down to Kris’s throat and Kris brings his hands up and under Adam’s shirt to rub his back.

“Oh God, Adam, love you so much” Kris says.

Adam palms Kris’s erection over his pants and Kris moans at the pressure. He thrusts his hips up and down against Adam’s hand, his breathing getting more and more out of control. Adam quickly undoes the button and unzips him. Kris’s hands tangle with Adam’s in the rush to push his jeans down. Then Adam’s hand is on his bare skin and Kris groans at the contact. Adam suck on his neck but Kris pulls on his hair so his head falls back and then Kris is devouring Adam’s mouth. Adam thrusts his hips against Kris while his hand strokes him. Their mouths still joined, saliva spilling out while their tongues collide. Adam removes Kris’s jeans and socks and then looks at Kris. He still can’t believe Kris is here, naked on his bed. Kris starts to stroke himself with one hand while the other hand above his head, hand gripping the pillow tight. He strips off his own clothes all the while watching Kris’s eyes. There’s no hesitation there, no fear, only desire. Kris sits up suddenly and before Adam knows it, his cock is buried into the wet heat of Kris’s mouth. Adam’s hand goes to the back of Kris’s head and he starts thrusting. Kris starts moaning and holds on to Adam’s ass to help him thrust. Then Adam feels Kris’s finger exploring the crack of his ass and he loses whatever control he had. He pushes against Kris’s chest until Kris is laying flat and he follows him down. He lines their cocks together and starts rubbing them. Kris sucks on his shoulder and moves his hips up and down.

“Adam, oh shit, that feels so good,” Kris grinds out against his neck. Kris speeds up his movements.

“Oh Jesus,” Adam pants. He reaches down to hold their cocks together and he strokes them. Kris follows his lead and before long they are stroking each other.

Adam puts his mouth next to Kris’s ear and tells him, “That feels so good, baby. Don’t stop.” Kris speeds up his hand and Adam bites his earlobe. “Come for me,” Adam says a short time later.

Kris is panting hard, his eyes darkened by passion. He bites his lower lip and then he feels his body contract, the muscles twitching out of control. He shouts Adam’s name and fuses their mouths together. He holds Adam’s head tight, fucking his mouth with his tongue until the spasms stop.

Adam tears his mouth away to scream Kris’s name and Kris is awed by the sight of Adam in ecstasy.

Adam leans his head down on Kris’s shoulder and he feels Adam’s mouth open but not kissing on his neck. Kris runs his hands through Adam’s hair and then, because he can’t help it, he puts his arms around Adam and squeezes him tight. Adam lifts his head and gives Kris a tender, sweet kiss.

He rolls off and gets a wet cloth to clean them off and then tosses it through the bathroom door. He lays down and pulls Kris into him, rubbing circles down his back.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Adam whispers.

“Well I am and you’d better get used to it,” Kris says and turns his head to plant a kiss on Adam’s lips.

“But, how? I mean what happened? This is why you’ve been acting all weird and shit!” The light bulb goes off.

“Duh. Wouldn’t you start acting weird if all the sudden, one day you realized you were in love with Danielle?”

Adam looks at him and starts cracking up laughing. “Oh my God, the mental image is too much.”

Kris sits up and taps him on the arm. “Rule number 1. No mental images of other people naked when we’re in bed together.”

“Jealous are you? You shouldn’t be. She doesn’t have a surprise up her skirt,” Adam says and laughs.

Kris laughs with him. Adam stares at Kris and his eyes turn serious. He loves Kris so much. He puts his hand behind Kris’s neck and pulls him down. He sees tears in Kris’s eyes.

“What’s the matter?” he asks softly.

Kris shakes his head. Adam watches him swallow. “I’m so happy,” Kris finally says, his voice thick with emotion.

“Me too,” Adam whispers in return and puts Kris’s head on his chest. He kisses the top of his head.

* * *

They lay in each other’s arms and nap. Adam wakes a short while later, thinking he’s just had the most amazing dream, but he quickly finds it was reality. He stares at Kris, a soft smile playing on his lips. He needs to get up before he wakes Kris up and he needs his sleep because Adam has plans for him tonight.

He pads down to the kitchen, grabs his phone and sends a quick tweet, because he can’t help it.

Today is the best day ever!!!! Love!!!! Go get it!

He notices it’s getting late and wonders if they should go out for dinner. He doesn’t want to. He wants to lay in bed and make love all night. Food can wait.

He hears Kris pad down the hallway. “Hey, I was wondering where you went to.” He walks over to Adam, puts his arms around his neck and smiles up into Adam’s face.

Adam squeezes Kris’s ass and gives him a quick kiss. “Are you hungry? Want to go out for dinner?”

Kris is shaking his head, “No but we can order in if you want.”

“Sounds good. I’m starving,” Adam says honestly.

  
He watches a teasing glint enter Kris’s eyes, “I remember you once said I could be on the menu.”

Adam’s voice turns seductive, “Yeah, you can definitely be on the menu. But only my menu..”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kris whispers before they are kissing and before Adam lays him on the table and feasts on him.

* * *

“God damn Adam,” Kris says after, his voice full of wonder.

Adam has a satisfied smile on his lips. “You liked?”

“My screaming wasn't enough of a hint? I think you melted my legs,” Kris chuckles.

“Come on pretty boy, let’s go shower and then I need food. I meant it when I said I was starving.”

“After. I think I need to return the favor,” Kris says wickedly and drops to his knees.

“Kris, you don’t have to. We can take things slowly,” Adam says, holding Kris‘s head away. He doesn’t want to scare Kris away and he doesn’t want to push him into anything he doesn’t want to do.

“Adam, I’ve already had you in my mouth or have you forgotten. In fact, if I remember correctly, I had you first, so cut the shit. I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t want it all.”

“Then by all means, carry on,” Adam says and then he’s pushing Kris’s head closer to him. He closes his eyes and lets passion sweep him away.

* * *

They shower and decide to go get something to eat after all. Adam tells Kris to play it cool when they are out. They are seen all the time and nobody thinks twice.

“If we act normal nobody will think anything and the paps will leave us alone,” Adam explains.

Kris is a little miffed. He loves Adam. He doesn’t care if the whole worlds knows.

“I’m not hiding us,” Kris says firmly.

“I’m not asking you to hide it.”

“Yes you are.”  
   
“No I’m not.”

“What are you afraid of?” Kris asks.

Adam looks away. “I don’t want to you to get scared and bolt.”

Kris gets pissed. “For God’s sake. I’m not going anywhere. We need to talk.” He pulls Adam to the living room and they sit on the couch.

“I spent a lot of time making sure this was right Adam. Why do you think I haven't been around as much as usual? I’ve thought about everything. My family, our friends, the media circus that will come about, and I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone thinks. I don’t care what anyone says. All that matters is you and me. I wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t do it openly.” He takes Adam’s hand and kisses it.

Kris sees the worry leave Adam’s face and eyes. “So you won’t leave when I throw a tantrum because I ran out of my favorite nail polish?” He watches Kris smile and shake his head. “Or when I get jealous of you talking to some cute guy, because I will. I can’t help but be possessive when I first fall in love.”

“Are you saying you’re in love with me?” Kris asks hopefully. He’s getting a little antsy because Adam hasn't said that yet.

“Baby, I love you so much. It would probably scare you if you knew how much,” Adam gives Kris a quick kiss. “You win. Let’s go get food. I’m starving and I need to maintain my stamina for the long night ahead.

He gets up and goes to leave when he feels a hard slap on his ass. “Tease.”

He looks back and winks at Kris, “You know it babe.” They laugh together. “Have to use the bathroom first.”

“Okay,” Kris says and takes his phone out. He sees the text alert from Adam and his heart melts.

He decides to answer it and screw the consequences,

My baby is right!!. Best day ever!! Love… I got it

Go find your own…he’s mine


End file.
